


The Rising Sun

by StellarSophie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarSophie/pseuds/StellarSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You accidentely discover one of Kiku's biggest and weirdest secrets... Japan x Reader CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising Sun

Today was going to be an awesome day. You just knew it. For the first time in a while, you were going to spend the day with your friend Kiku who was always busy with paperwork and such. Kiku wasn't like most people. He was the personification of the country of Japan, and was nearly always busy.

You walked up the steps to your friend Kiku's house and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, you tried to open his front door. It was unlocked, meaning he was home. You figured he must be showering, so you quietly walked into his bedroom to wait.

As you had predicted, he was showering. You could hear the running water through the wall. Signing, you decided to sit down for a while. After a while, you hear the shower turn off and the sound of Kiku's footsteps. You eagerly waited to surprise your friend, a big grin spreading across your face.

The bathroom door opened, steam from Kiku's shower pouring out. You concealed your giggles and waited for him to come into sight.

Then, the moment you had been waiting for arrived. Kiku walked into the bedroom, standing right infront of you as his eyes widened.

Oh.

My.

God.

He was butt naked. Every part of him was literally dangling in front of you. "(N-Name?)" He was frozen in place, and you couldn't help but look up and down, and down and up. Kiku quickly covered his body with a shirt that was laying on the ground.

"Uhhh..." You couldn't speak. Something had caught your attention. Something was off about him. It was almost... uneven. Then, it clicked.

Kiku

Only

Had

ONE

fucking

testicle.

Not two like the normal man has, but one. Fucking one. You almost couldn't believe it.

"(Name)! Stop staring at me!" He cried, his face a bright red.

You started to giggle. "Y-You...One... Oh my God... W-Why? What?!" You weren't able to keep your calm. "Ball."

He stepped back. "Uh..."

"KIKU. WHY YOU NO TELL ME." You said loudly, overreacting as you fell backwards on his head and rolling around.

"Because it's embarrassing!" He yelled, his facial expression changing to anger.

You couldn't stop giggling! This was just waaaaay too adorable! Yes, adorable!

Kiku pouted at you. "...Baka."

"Oh Kiku, you're so cute~" You said with a wide grin. You couldn't wait to tell ALL of your other friends about this experience.

And you did.

You told Alfred, Heracles, Sadiq, Francis, Arthur, Yao, Gilbert and just about every other personified countries you knew.

Lets just say that Kiku was NOT pleased at all. But then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon: Japan only has one testicle that represents the rising sun on his flag. (The rising sun could also be something else)
> 
> The lovely Veroveroable added the last sentence to this while I wasn't looking. It was too awesome to remove. XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this..


End file.
